Be my Valentine
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: Valentines day is here and love is in the air. But more of it goes around Gumball who finally is ready to ask Penny out on a date. But will one little note ruin Valentines Days and potentially destroy GumballxPenny forever?
1. Some courage and a note

**Okay guys this is a Valentines story for all of you GumballxPenny fans out there. There are 4 chapters in this saga leading up to the grand finale on Valentine's Day! So please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday February 13th at Elmore Jr. High Elmore is ecstatic about Valentine's Day but none more than Gumball.<strong>

**Gumball's POV**

"Hey Darwin can you believe that Valentine's Day is tomorrow! I mean think about it it's been a whole yea-"But I was cut off by Darwin saying "Dude you have something planned which is why you're running your mouth. So what is it?" I tried to look like that it was nothing but Darwin saw straight through it. "Ohh it's Penny you have something planned for Penny. You have a date scheduled with Penny! Ha Ha Ha!" Darwin was mocking me but I knew that Darwin didn't mean it he was just being my annoying brother as always. "Don't worry Darwin I won't blow it with Penny. I'll just play it cool and ask her out. It'll be fine Darwin my friend. I mean I need to be more confident of my charms ,right?"

I waited for him to answerer but he just stared blankly into my eyes. "Uh dud-"But I was cut off again by Darwin screaming "OH Gumball look at the time! I should really get back to class." And Darwin ran into Mrs. Simian's room leaving me by myself. _Great this should help my ego a lot. Him running away when I ask him a_ _simple question leaving me wondering if I should ask her out or not. Wait maybe he's right, maybe I shouldn't ask her out._

_I mean she's WAY out of my league. No I will ask Penny out and she will say yes. I bet that she will say yes._ I then walked confidently to my classroom to ask out Penny. But when I got inside of the classroom Penny, Carmen, Molly, and Teri were gone. Great probably practicing for the big game this Friday, the Mustangs VS the Fire Wolfs. Well at least this gives me enough time to think about what I'm going to say to Penny. I then got out a piece of paper and started writing down ideas of things to say to Penny.

**Meanwhile in Elmore Jr. High GYM**

The cheer leaders had just finished practicing and had decided to play truth or dare. "Okay Penny I go now." Teri said eagerly as she spun the bottle. The bottle spinned and spinned until it landed on Penny. "Okay Penny truth or dare?" Teri asked Penny. "Dare" Penny answered. "Uh okay you need to write a fake note to Gumball saying that you want to meet him somewhere and then we go to that place and when Gumball is walking around looking for you we splash him in oil and drop a ton of feathers on him making him look like a giant chicken." Teri shouted eagerly. All of the other girls murmured in agreement.

But Penny just answered "No I can't. I well like-like Gumball. Also he would be hurt so much if I did that. I mean I want to date him one day Teri." "Fine Penny then WE write the note but you sign it. But don't say no I won't because you agreed to the dare." So Penny agreed to that because she knew that she couldn't get out of it not at all. And soon when he letter was done it looked like this:

Dear Gumball meet me in the doughnut shop on 17 west Ann Av. for a date. At 8:00 sharp okay? Love _Penny Fitzgerald_ .

* * *

><p><strong>I'll publish Saturday so stay tuned for what happens with Gumball and the fake date note next time. Also don't forget to see The final Battle: This is where it all ends, it's The Final battle for Gumball VS Tobias coming in late February. Bye and please r-e-v-e-i-w-!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Advice on love with Bull

**Just outside of Mrs. Simians classroom the cheerleader where putting their plan into action**

Carmen had approached Gumballs locker slowly making sure that no one saw her besides the cheerleaders. "Okay guys I'm going to put it in now make sure that no one especially Gumball sees me." Carmen whispered as she got the letter out from her backpack. Then she slowly slid the letter in Gumball's locker through the crack of the locker door. "Carefully slowly and there." Carmen whispered to herself as she put the letter in Gumball's locker. "Okay guys common let's go back to the gym." And with that Carmen and the other girls all ran to the gym to practice their cheerleading. _Oh man_ thought Penny. _What have I done to Gumball?_

**Gumball's POV**

Soon class was over but I wasn't even paying attention because all that I could think about was Penny. So anyway I walked up to my locker thinking._ Can't believe _it, can't believe it I Gumball Watterson am actually going to ask out Penny or the first time when suddenly when I opened my locker a note fell out. So I quickly snatched up the small letter and ripped it open. I then opened up the crumpled letter to see the glorious words Meet me at the Doughnut shop love Penny F. Whoa. I took a step back after reading the note. _Wow what do you know I don't have to make the first move. This is great. Ahh this will be the greatest date EVER._ So with that I packed up all of my books and headed out the front door to get ready for my date with Penny.

_Ahh I would've never thought that at that one random doughnut shop that I never have seen before in my life was the place where all of my dreams would come true. And now I'll go home and ask Bull to pick me up a tux for my date and then he can give me some advice. Ahh this will be the greatest date ever. Man Tobias_ _will be so jealous._ As I thought that I opened up the door and ran inside the house. I threw my backpack on the couch and ran outside. "Hi dad, bye dad." I shouted at him as I ran into the backyard. When I got into the backyard I shouted Bull's name hoping to see him come out of the shadows but nothing. I kept on looking around the backyard and then when I was about to give up Bull appeared out of nowhere in a flash of blue flames. "Hello G cat how've you been brother." He said as a fell to the ground. (In case you didn't know Bull is a goldfish with a 5-oclock shadow who is super muscle. In a way he's sorta like my older brother)

"Hey Bull Penny asked me out on a date today and I need some advice." I asked him quickly. But he gave me a sympathetic look and said with a sigh "Gumball today is the day of love and most importantly broken hearts. You see I'm about to tell you the #1 rule of being in love it is: Love is a horrible thing. Either you can be happy for the rest of your life of miserable for the rest. It's a 50 50 chance. So why take the risk. But anyway I heard what you said about needing a tux and here." So he handed me a black tux and then he disappeared into a flicker of blue flames. Great I'm hopeless.

So I slowly walked up to my room. I then put on my tux. Then when I looked in the mirror I looked pretty good. "I look pretty good. Penny's so lucky to have a guy like me." Then I eyed a knife_. Hmm I think that I might use this. And I grabbed the hunting knife off of my desk and started thinking about the date and what Bull said. Hmm 50 50 chance well if something happens on the date then I'll use my hunting knife and slash slash. But anyway I shouldn't worry._

**Sorry about the delay my school work has been killing me lately but guys I will update tomorrow. Sorry about the wait again. And about the knife thing well I had to put some of my fighting personality and I think that Gumball's skill with weapons in my fanfics make him more interesting. Also that thing with what Bull said about love is my opinion of love that if you don't succeed then you will be sad for the rest of your life or until you move on.**


	3. Chapter 3 The plan for action

**By the way everyone (But epesially the guy who commented on the story not being updated) That's okay because sometimes i forget about storys and i need to be riminded so thanks for reminding me about updating this story.**

_Hmm you know what I should take a shower before my date with Penny._ So I walked to the bathroom when suddenly Bull appeared with the same worried look on his face when I told him about Penny asking me out on a date. "Gumball I seriously wouldn't be going on this date. I mean have you even seen this Doughnut shop before? Because I went to the address on the note and all that I saw was an empty street corner. Dude, don't go I think that it's a prank. Remember what I said about love?"

I thought about him saying how horrible love was and how if I was wrong than I would be unhappy for the rest of my life or until I got over it which would be never. Penny is the best girl ever so why she for a moment would even think of pranking me. "You know what Bull I trust Penny. Now please step aside so I can take a shower in peace." I said as I pushed Bull out of the way and headed into the bathroom. And when I got into the shower I started thinking about the note. Why would Penny prank me. But most of all how could Bull even think that Penny would want to prank me on Valentine's Day! Oh well I'll just shrug it off and focus on my date with Penny.

So I got out of the shower and dried my fur and put on my tux. "Man I would've never thought that Penny in a million years would ever like me, Gumball Watterson. I always thought that see didn't like me at all, she's so hot and not to mention she's a cheerleader. But oh well because I swear to make this the greatest date of Penny Fitzgerald's whole life." With that I placed the hunting knife in my pocket and walked out of the bathroom when I saw my little sister Anias. "So Gumball Mom and Dad are out tonight for Valentine's Day and I'm in charge. So don't do anything stupid Gumball because I'm watching you." She said as she glared at me.

But I calmly replied "Don't sweat it sis I'm going on a date tonight so you shouldn't worry about me." "Gumball of all of the people in this world who would date you not to be mean just to state a fact Gumball. But fine go off on your date at least I won't have to worry about you ruining everything." When she said that she marched downstairs._ Whoa she needs to take a chill pill. Hmm I should leave for my date now and I have all of the money that Bull gave me so I should leave now._ I then walked down the stairs and walked out the door to go to the Doughnut store._ I can predict that this will be a great date already._

**Penny's POV**

So I was walking to the fake Doughnut shop when I thought about poor Gumball. Great now here's total humiliation for Gumball. And why did Teri have to tell all of Gumball's friends and practically everyone in our grade. Masami's even bringing a video camera so she can put Gumball being pranked on YouTube which will ruin his reputation forever. If only me and Gumball could go on a real actual date if only. _Wait maybe I can make that happen yep, I will and best of all, I just thought of a plan to save gumballs' reputation._

So I ran all the way to the fake Doughnut shop to meet up with Gumball. And when I got to the Doughnut shop I saw a fake Doughnut shop that Masami said that her father would make to please his 'precious little Masami'. _Yes this is perfect._ So I walked inside the Doughnut shop and saw everyone at our school all looking excited at me. "Okay guys hide Gumball's coming soon. When I said that they all hid behind the counter or under tables so that Gumball wouldn't be able to see them but they could still see me and Gumball at our table. Then right as they hid I saw Gumball running to the Doughnut shop with a happy look on his face. _Oh shit I'm so screwed._

**Well poor Gumball and just to let you know i'll update this story soon and The Finale Battle: This is where it all ends.**


	4. Disaster!

**Okay everyone I really don't want to update this story, since of some bad reviews I got for my other story that I was just making a joke out of (TAWOG on Facebook). It was just a test story that I made in 25 minutes! But anyway I gave up on posting my TAWOG stories, cause I don't like being put down even if it's just a test story. But the only thing that made me want to finish up this story is everyone PMing me things like "Killer please finish up your Valentine's day story. I want to know what happens.' Also note to that idiot (Don) I will ****just ignore your reviews. But anyway here's the chapter:**

**Gumball's POV**

_Just outside the Doughnut Shop…_

I was happily walking to the doughnut shop for my date with Penny. "Ahh, I can't believe, that finally I'm going on a date with the girl of my dreams." Gumball sighed.

_I would've never thought that a guy like me would be able to go on a date with a girl like her. She is just so beautiful, athletic, and a cheerleader. I need to impress her on this date tonight so she'll agree to go on another date with me. But hey before I think about a second date I need to make sure that I'm not late to this date._

Gumball confidently walked into the dimly lit Doughnut shop where he spotted Penny sitting by herself in the middle table. "Hey Penny! I'm here." Gumball ran to Penny's table and sat down next to her. "Oh-umm- hey Gumball, how you doing?"

"I'm fine, you?" Gumball smiled. "Fine, Gumball." But Gumball could tell by her expression that she wasn't fine at all. "What's wrong, Penny. What's bothering you?" Gumball asked Penny with a concerned look.

What was wrong with Penny? Normally she would be ecstatic, since I know that she likes me just as much as I like her.

"N-nothing Gumball." Penny stammered. _Hmm stammering isn't what she normally does. She only does that when she's nervous. _

"Penny, I've known you since kindergarten, I know when something's bothering you. So what is it." Gumball kept on asking Penny. He knew that Penny isn't usually worried with anything.

"It's just-"But whatever she was about to say was cut off by an annoying voice. Tobias shouting "hurry up or I'll do it for you!" _WTF is he doing on me and Penny's date._

That's it Penny you're taking too long, I'm doing it NOW!" Tobias shrieked. He got out a pocket knife and cut a piece of rope that was attached to a cement block.

When he cut the rope I felt the restaurant shake. And the next thing I knew a ton of Elmer glue came pouring out of the air vents all landing on or around Gumball.

The glue was sticky and I could barley move, it felt like swimming in syrup. "What the f-"But Gumball was cut off by about 100,000 chicken feathers all landing on Gumball.

Tobias rushed up to Gumball and stuck an 'I'm a chicken sign' on Gumball's back. Then everyone laughed at Gumball while Penny was on the verge of crying mouthing 'I'm so sorry' to Gumball.

_WTF! Did they set this whole thing up a fake date with Penny? ARG! THEY ARE GOING TO DIE! But first Tobias will go down._

Gumball broke out of the glue and pounced on Tobias with his claws out and extra sharp. Gumball began clawing at Tobias's face making his face one bloody mess. Gumball kept on clawing at his face (probably deforming Tobias's face) when he remembered his hunting knife. He let go of Tobias's dead body.

Gumball then reached into his pants pocket and got out his knife. Gumball cornered all of the kids in the room threatening them that if they didn't listen to him then they would get stabbed. "And now everyone." Gumball said cheerfully twirling his knife with his finger. "Who set up this little fake date for me?" Everyone pointed at Carmen.

"What, Gumball it was just a dare, don't take it personally. Common don't kill me." Carmen pleaded. "Sorry Car, but I need to make sure that you don't do this to anyone again, EVER." Gumball pounced on Carmen with his knife ready.

**There, is the fourth chapter, and as for the last one I'll make that later. But probably won't be put up for a long time. Cause I'm still mad at everyone who over reacted, to my story I made as a joke. So don't expect another chapter for a long time. Though sorry to everyone who likes my writing. But anyway bye, see you again in June or July. **


	5. Deaths and Love

**Time to do what I should've done long ago….finish this story. So enjoy: **

**Carmen's POV**

Gumball pounced on me slowly digging his knife into Carmen's chest. "W-why, Gumball?" Carmen asked shakily even though I already knew the answer. She felt blood dripping down my chest and onto the cold, hard tile floor, which by the looks of it made Gumball chuckle.

"I think you already know why Carmen. **Revenge**. Revenge against you and every other soul that tricked me." Gumball replied coldly. "Now it's time for you to learn a lesson about tricking me…..the **hard **way." Gumball withdrew his knife and got out his razor sharp claws.

He stood up and grabbed Carmen's neck again digging his sharp claws into her neck making streams of blood drip down her neck. Gumball pulled Carmen up to him so they were face-to-face. He smiled at Carmen showing his razor sharp teeth and bloodshot eyes that showed Carmen that he was serious.

Carmen felt herself wince in pain. Gumball's claws were unbelievably sharp. It sorta felt like a thousand tiny razor sharp daggers were being stabbed into your neck. "G-gumball please stop." Carmen felt tears forming in her eyes. Why couldn't he just end it all now? Was he always this cruel and wretched?

"You know what Carmen you're right this is supposed to be a love story after all. Hmm oh I know I'll kill you and then Alan. Ahhh what could be better for a love story than the two love birds dying in the end? Nothing." Gumball grinned sinking his claws deeper into Carmen's neck.

_I can't believe this. I'm actually going to die, right here right now. I'm going to be killed by a friend of mine. But even though I'm going to die I should at least make my last words to Alan memorable. _

"I l-love you, Alan. I-I'll see you soon." Carmen managed to choke out before everything went black and she died. But the last thing Carmen heard was Alan cry and Penny gasp.

**Penny's POV**

I couldn't believe what I had just seen, Gumball had just killed my BEST FRIEND. No matter how much I liked him he had just crossed the line big time.

"GUMBALL STOP!" Penny commanded. Gumball dropped Carmen's dead body and walked towards Penny grinning evilly.

"well, well if it isn't the one person who made this night possible, Penny Fitzgerald. Common folks let's give her a hand." Gumball told our trembling classmates jokingly. _Great he's lost all interest in me. I'd be really mad at Carmen and Teri if Carmen wouldn't have died._

"Umm G-Gumball I don't like you killing all of our friends it's not ri-" But Gumball swiftly grabbed my neck digging his claws into my neck cutting me off. "No, no Penny YOUR friends. They are not and will never be my friends." Gumball whispered into Penny's ear.

Penny didn't know how to react, would she gasp or beg Gumball not to say that. "Gumball listen yes this whole thing was Carmen and Teri's idea but no matter what they do I will always love you. No matter what. Just please believe me."

When Gumball was about to say something Penny quickly (seeing her chance) leaned in and kissed Gumball on the lips.

To Penny's surprises Gumball pulled his retractable blood-stained claws back into his furry paws and he didn't pull away either.

_It feels so good to kiss Gumball again. I'm never going to accept another dare that has to do with me playing a prank on Gumball . It's bad enough that I almost lost him once, and you can bet that I'm never EVER going to risk losing him again._

They kept on kissing until Gumball pulled away and whispered to Penny. "Hey Penny even though I caused all of this will you still be my Valentine?"

"Yes Gumball of course." Penny whispered back. "Glad to hear it, now Penny do you want to go out somewhere and have a real date." Penny nodded eagerly. Finally she would go on a real date with him. The cat of her dreams.

And with that me and Gumball (ignoring our classmates still trembling in the corner of the room) walked off to have our date. Knowing that this would be the best Valentine's Day ever. And it was.

**YAY! I'm done with this extremely late project. Hope you enjoyed it a lot more than I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
